Love can overpower most things
by LxLight117.337
Summary: When Light finally killed L, he thought he would feel triumph. He thought he would feel relief and power. But, the thing was, he didn't. As soon as L fell from his chair, spoon falling out of his limp and surprised hands, Light dove to catch him without any other thought. He didn't want L to die, he had realized. *spoiler alert* One shot of L and Light Promise you GREAT ENDING!


So I'll just go over the basics here. For one, I DO NOT own Death Note or ANY of the characters..If so I would have had MANY things changed… ;A; it's pretty obvious what it would have been! But…. This new fanfic I did is something that would and should have happened to Light after L died. And my inspiration to wright this? Poison Apple by RobinRocks, chapter 11 to be exact. But, yeah that is a GREAT story, quite long but great. I'd recommend it to those hardcore LxLight fans u. Back to topic now….. ENJOY THE FIC!REVIEW IF YOU'D LIKE TO! PS: Ryuuk,Watari, and Misa are not in this for plot reasons/ warning*L and Light don't necessarily act like the way they do in the real death note

When Light finally killed L, he thought he would feel triumph. He thought he would feel relief and power. But, the thing was, he didn't. As soon as L fell from his chair, spoon falling out of his limp and surprised hands, Light dove to catch him without any other thought. He didn't want L to die, he had realized. And as he stared into those wide, night sky eyes, he saw them pleading to be proved wrong, for once. To be proved that Light was, in fact, not kira. But the kira pulsing through Light's veins took control, giving L a nasty grin, silently showing him the truth.

That's when L's eyes died of any hope at all, the small spark completely vanishing like a match being blown out. L loved Light, and knowing he was kira tore him apart, killing him beyond death. Light then saw in L's dark pits of despair, heart-break, and the most gut-wrenching of all…hate. Then L's eyes slowly closed, showing no sign of life whatsoever.

That's when Light snapped out of his kira state. He realized the whole situation. That L was dead and would never come back, and that itself poured regret into his lungs and had heart-break pounding through his chest. He didn't understand, kira wouldn't give a rat's ass that L was dead, but Light Yagami, too, loved L as L loved him. They have been through so much together.

After the paramedics finally pried L out of Light's arms, ignoring his screams of "You can't take him away from me!" and "He's gone! There isn't any way you can fix anything! He's dead!", L was taken to the ER.(Light had realized he was being stubborn and childish, but none of it was an act, he could barely think)

When it was concluded that L, in fact, was dead, he was due to be buried in 3 days. On the second to last day it was his funeral. As soon as everyone was finished paying their respects and left, Light went up to the eternally sleeping L that lay in the shiny black coffin. He checked again to see if anyone was around and then, finally, allowed himself to break down.

Light's POV

I couldn't control myself any longer. I was holding all of my emotions back after I made a scene at task force headquarters with the paramedics, but now when I see L so close to me…. Yet so far away, tears welled up in my eyes, blurring my vision. Then they came pouring down over my cheeks, not showing any signs of stopping. I broke into painful sobs and fell to my knees, burying my face into L's shirt, the shirt he always wore, the shirt that still smelt like him.

"I'm s-so s-sorry L." I choked out. "I never thought th-this would happen, and n-now look at me. This is m-my fault. I'm so s-sorry. I would change it if I could!"

I look at his face. Usually dead bodies look at peace, but L's body just looked tortured and sad. Like he was having a nightmare, I would rather him be sleeping in a nightmare than being completely dead, no matter how selfish that sounds. Seeing him like that, knowing he died like that, breaks me even more. He doesn't know how much I love him.

"What's wrong with me…." I mumble to myself. Without L it's like there is nothing left worth living for, not even ruling the world. He was the one I was alive for. That stupid Death Note was a mistake….. Wait, the Death Note. That's how L was killed in the first place….. Maybe there was something that allowed me to bring him back to life. Yes, there was…. I remember there was something about that in the instructions. Except there was a price, obviously, the one who wishes to revive the victim of the Death Note would have to kill themselves in return by writing their name in the Death Note and how they die, circling the chosen human to revive. Only then would it work. I was willing to make that sacrifice…. It was for L. I take out a piece of blank paper from my bag and write L a note to say my last goodbye. I put on the inside of the top of the coffin, where L was sure to see it. The whole time, deep in my brain it was screaming "What are you doing?! You could be creating a whole new world RIGHT NOW! L is out of your way! Now you could complete your mission, this is nonsense! You're throwing everything away!" But I ignored it, I didn't care anymore, I just wanted L alive.

I went to the only place I could be most comfortable at. An abandoned meadow that L and I went to quite frequently. It was the first place we made love… or more of fought for dominance per say, which is what we did most of the time. But we still loved each other even when a few punches or kicks were used just to claim the title of seme. It was kind of funny, but irritating. I would have won, since I killed him, but it seems he won all along.

I sit under two large trees in the tall, soft green grass. The leaves of the trees spiral all the way down to the floor. It was where we together first sat. There were still a few dents in one of the trees from L and I pinning each other against it too harshly.

I remember when L managed to wrap me to the tree with the long chain that used to link us together. I couldn't really move, but I jerked my wrist with the cuff link hard enough to pull L's wrist downwards, causing him to lose balance and fall. The cuff dug into my skin from that and left a scar, I look at the scar.

Suddenly remembering what I originally came here for, I take out my wallet and get the folded piece of Death Note paper out from the hidden compartment. Then I take out the sewing needle and poke my finger with it, dipping it in the ball of blood oozing out of my finger. Taking a deep breath I first write down L's first and last name, circling it, then I wrote down my first and last name, writing my cause of death after it. Then I just waited, only thinking soon L will wake up.

On paper:

** (circled)**

**Light Yagami dies a slow death from shortage of breath**

I decided to make my death something not too quick, since it was better suffering from what I did to L, going through something partially he went through. One single tear rolled down my cheek as I said "I'm sorry… I love you, goodbye." to L before most of my breath hitched out of me, sending me on my back in the grass, trying to gasp for air involuntarily. Then I began to black out.

L's POV

All I remember was Light's wicked smile and then everything blacked out. Leaving me with nothing, I had nothing. I was dead…. And I was 87.54% I was in the first stage death. But then I may have been miscalculating because suddenly I start seeing white spots, which evolves into what seems to be a bright light. But I realize it **is** light, and I am capable of opening my eyes. How is that possible, though? Kira killed me….Light-kun killed me. My chest aches. I wouldn't be feeling my chest ache if I were dead. I put my hand to my chest and feel my heart steadily beating. I am most definitely alive. I sit up and look around. No one is in what seems to be a church. Then I see I am in a coffin. What's going on?! For the first time in my life I am dumbfounded. Then I see a paper neatly placed in the top of the coffin. I delicately grab it and read it.

"Dear Ryuuzaki,

Hopefully you're alive to read this. But I just wanted to say I'm sorry for putting you through heart-break and death. I guess before, I wanted you to die. But when you did I felt meaningless and regretful. I can't get over the fact that I killed you, in more ways than one. There was no way of controlling myself; the paramedics even had to wrestle you out of my arms when you died. And, to my earlier surprise, it wasn't an act. I couldn't think straight. I lost all control… and I'm still losing control. I just want you to know I love you. I love you more than you'll know and I don't blame you if you don't believe me. This is my last goodbye and this is the last source of contact you'll have with me. You are most likely confused about being alive… and that is because I found a way to revive you, in return I needed to kill myself. But its okay since I know you'll be okay. You can close the kira case, I'm gone. Nice job, you beat me; I guess you win, right? PS: Fuck you for making me do this L

Love, yours truly Light

So that's how he was alive. "Light your such a jerk. Don't kill yourself for me!" I yelled at the paper. Hot tears running down my cheeks. From this letter I knew Light was being genuine, Light really loved me. And I knew Light-kun beat out kira, the little "PS note" was kira's last words to me; saying he was defeated by the power of love. Something I didn't believe in until now.

I climbed out of the coffin and ran to the place I knew was the only place Light had to be, the meadow. As I ran I realized my shirt was damp from tears, not my tears…..but Lights. I knew it was his. My shirt smelt like his unique fragrance. I jumped the fence and ran towards where we always went together. Looking desperately for him. Then I saw Auburn hair and a red button up shirt with a black tie barely audible in the grass. I ran towards him, praying he not be dead.

It seemed that I was too late…"No…" I whisper as my legs give out from under me, having me fall to my knees beside him. I don't care if this unusual position lowers my deductive reasoning. Right now I had no reason, I was senseless. I pulled the motionless Light into my arms. "No! You can't leave me! No, no, no! Wake up! You're all I have left!" One of my tears hit his cheek, sliding over it and colliding with his last tear that I just realized was there. Making our mixed tears slide down his neck. I put him back down and lay on his chest, sobbing. He died just to save my life. I think about stories where the person in peril is kissed by the hero and then saved.

I tilt my head, my heart beating fast, and kiss Light on the lips. I knew it was foolish, but it is better than nothing. Though I still felt disappointed when nothing happened. I lay back onto his chest, feeling frantic of what to do. I didn't want Light to die, and it seems as though there really is nothing I could do.

That is, when I see a piece of paper visibly peeking out of his hand. I pluck it out of his hand and open it to see my full name written and circled, and then I see: **Light Yagami dies a slow death from shortage of breath**.

_Slow death…shortage of breath…._ That means he has to still be alive. I listen closely, my ear to his chest, to hear his heartbeat barely beating, as well as his pulse. He is faintly breathing also, I panicked and never thought of checking, assuming he was already dead. I could still, somehow, possibly save him.

I pick him up and run to my house, finding it still there. No one had touched it, thankfully. I need my house given that there are more resources there to save him. I couldn't take him to the hospital since my records say I'm dead. And if I explained the situation everyone would know Light was kira, and I didn't want that, Light overpowered kira.

I lay Light on the ground and get on top of him. Then I bend down and force his mouth open with mine, plugging his nose. CPR seemed like the best way to try, the only way to try.

Light's POV

I saw my life blacking out darker and darker… agonizingly slow. But then it began turning lighter, little by little. Until I could crack my eyes open. That's when I saw L above me, alive as ever, trying to revive me. L looked at my face desperately… seeing my eyes were open. "Light-kun…" he mumbled."Light, don't leave! Don't go back out! Stay with me! Stay here, you can't leave me Light kun. I love you!" Tears were in his eyes.

I open my mouth, trying to say something, but words can't pass my lips, I slowly begin going out again. But I know that I can't, I can't leave L, I can't let the death note win.

Out of pure love for L, I force my heart to keep beating and I force my limbs to move. I am the only one who can control my body, nothing else. I force myself to sit up and I force myself to speak. "I love you….too..L. I won't die…I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything, it was kira." "But I am…kira, L. I killed you-"Though you still risked your own life to save me. You love me; I know….I just didn't realize you loved me this much…" "Of course… I do."

"Light-kun," He puts his hands on either side of my face. "You are NOT kira, you are MINE."

I smile at that. L hasn't ever given me that kind of affection. I never knew he would have been capable of saying these feelings. My eyebrow twitches downwards a little. Right now I am completely vulnerable, if L wanted to take advantage of me right now he would be able to. In my state I know he wouldn't, but still…

I use most of my strength to pin him down under me. "Light what are you doing your going to drain away all of your strength." "I'm fine; I just can't give you any moment of power or dominance." I say. My breathing is normal again.

L narrows his eyes at me, " Your lucky that I am afraid of you losing breath at the moment." I smile.

Third person POV

L can't believe Light is acting childish enough to still want power even in his state. It has been a few hours and he has been fine with breathing, and his heart is beating regularly. Looks like the Death Note really is gone for good.(As well as the shinigami)

L was waiting for a proper time to do what he so desired doing. And when he knew for sure Light would be fine he set himself on the task. Light was watching T.V on the sofa when L came up from behind him, beginning to massage his shoulders. "What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?"

L ignores the question. "What do you think we should say about me coming back to life miraculously?" Light thinks for a moment. "I'm not su-"He gets cut off from L pouncing on top of him, pinning him to the sofa. "Looks like we are starting this game again, huh?" Light asks as L handcuffs both of them, wrapping the chain around Light's throat safely. "I suppose so-" He gets cut off this time by Light, who used his tie to bind L's wrists together behind his back, pinning him down on the sofa this time.

But since the chain was still around Light's neck and L's hands were behind his own back, it caused Light's head to get pinned to L's chest.

PLAN BACKFIRED…..oh well

"Good job, Light Kun, how are you going to get us out of this one?" "You started it! But, its okay, we've been in harder situations." "If I am calculating correctly, you are the only one who can get us out of this, due to your free hands."

"But if I get us out of this then you'll just seize the chance of dominating me!" "It's a risk worth taking." "No it isn't! Promise you won't do anything!" "… I promise." "Okay."

Light uses his hands to reach under L's back and untie the tie. As soon as it Is untied L grabs it and blindfolds Light, getting back on top of him and using the chain to pull Light's face up to his so their lips are brushing up against each other. "I should have known…"Light breathes against L's lips. L smiles. "Yes, you should have."

L kisses him seductively until Light uses his one free hand to pinch one of L's cheeks. "What are you doing Light Kun?" he asks as Light stretches his cheek outward. Light uses his free knee to pound L in the gut, making him grunt. "I'm distracting you." He says as he seizes the chance of getting on top of L and using the chain around his neck to wrap around L's wrists, making Light's left hand trapped under L's back with L's two hands.

"See…even blindfolded I can still dominate you." "Shut up." L says before giving in and kissing Light. "Light Kun is still mine either way, kira or not. And besides, you may dominate me physically, but I will always dominate you mentally. Don't you agree?"

Light pauses. "I suppose you're right with that." _I suppose you're right._

**Thanks for reading!Hope you liked it!**


End file.
